Oh definitely
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco wants his lover to spend Christmas at the Manor but Lucius says no. To bad nobody says no to a Malfoy, including Daddy Malfoy. There is slash. DMHP,LMSB


_**Oh definitely**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**Summary- Draco wants his lover to spend Christmas at the Manor but Lucius says no. To bad nobody says no to a Malfoy, including Daddy Malfoy. There is slash. **_

Draco Malfoy stood in his father's study in one of the many room in the Malfoy Manor. His weight rest on his fist which were clutched so hard his fingernail dug into his skin. The tense stance and the flush on his cheeks were the only sighs of the anger that was practically rolling of him.

"No Draco, that's final." Draco hissed and narrowed his eyes at his father calm form. Lucius Malfoy sat behind the desk, his eyes so much like his sons never left the book that laid out before him as his son came storming into the study. Lucius knew what his son wanted and before he could even speak he turned down the idea. Draco took a calming breath and sat down into of the chairs, only then did Lucius look up at his son.

"Father, I have been asking you for this for over a year. When I ask you last year you said no when I ask you this year you said no. Why not?"

"Draco, Christmas is supposed to be a time for family." When the words had left his mouth he almost hit his forehead in stupidity.

"Family, Mother is off in Russia with her new fiancé and you have invited who ever your currently fling is. And Uncle Sev is not even coming, he is spending it with his own fling. So if that your best excuse as to why my lover can't come than I hate to say this father but you have lost your touch." Draco responded to his father, his eyes never looked away from his own father's eyes.

"Draco, he is not welcome here. End of discussion. Now go to bed, as you have so kindly mention my "fling" is here." Gaping at his father, Draco suddenly remembered he was a Malfoy and abruptly closed his mouth. Standing up Draco narrowed his eyes at his father and stomped back out of his father's office in a more Malfoy-ish manner.

The next morning Draco awoke to the brightness from the amount snow that had grown over night. The white cold stuff had lit up his whole room in the same way the sun would in the early mornings of the summer. Throwing his covers back, Draco stumbled in his morning daze to the bathroom to have a shower and to wake up. After his shower was finished he threw on the brand news robes and head down towards the kitchen where the coffee was. Usually Draco had a strong dislike for coffee but in the mornings he always need at least one cup to keep wake. He went over to the counter and grabbed one of the cups that a house elf had set out earlier and he poured some black coffee into the cup. The sound of someone stumbling into the kitchen almost made him drop his cup in shock. Spinning around Draco came face with his father's mysterious fling.

"Coffee." The said fling almost shouted with glee, and walked over to the coffee pot, an extra cup had appeared and the man poured himself a cup before practically devouring it with two gulps. Draco blinked at the man before him and back up into the counter.

"Oh." was all that came from the fling's lips as he finally noticed Draco's presence now that he was awake.

"Sirius you need to get back up stairs before Draco wakes up." Lucius called as he walked into the kitchen, his father fell slightly when he saw his son and his lover staring back at each other. "Never mind." Sirius snapped out of his staring contest with Draco and walked over to the other blonds' side. Lucius glanced over his lover and notice he was only in his green silk boxers, sighing Lucius took of his robe that cover his black dress up shirt and black trousers before handing it to Sirius who threw it on over his half naked body. The robe was too big on Sirius smaller figure but Sirius snuggled into the warmth before curling into Lucius's side. Draco watched as his father wrapped his arms around Black's body in return. Smirking a Malfoy smirk at his father over the rim of his coffee mug Draco knew he won this battle.

"Looks like were spending the Christmas with Potter." Draco's smirk broadened and his raised an eyebrow at his father misery.

"Oh definitely."

_**I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this twenty minutes. I had this idea while making my breakfast this morning. Coffee and a bagel. **_


End file.
